


The Emerald Girl

by Belick



Category: High School Romance - Fandom
Genre: #FirstLove, #Unusual, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belick/pseuds/Belick
Summary: A normal day at school turns into an interesting encounter for Louis, as he stumbles upon an unusual girl asleep at her desk as he was looking for his book at the end of school.





	1. Not as normal a day as I thought

**Author's Note:**

> Well, another Romance story. All I can think of for stories to make are romance related. I guess that romance is one of the more, well, realistic genres of storytelling. It could happen to anyone, to you, to me, to anyone. People can relate more to romance than other genres. Ironic though, since I myself have never been in a relationship before. Well, whatever, I had fun making this, even though it is a bit of a weird story overall, but I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One

    The school day is finally over. Today felt especially long, maybe because I really didn’t do much today, but I’m glad it’s over. I began to walk off campus and before I got into my car, I realized…. I left my book in english! Shit! I dropped off my backpack and dashed over to my english class. I slammed open the door and found my book smack dab in the middle of my desk.

 

“How did I miss this?” A tinge of irritation in my voice.

 

   Oh well, at least it’s still here. I’m just glad it didn’t get stolen, or put somewhere else. I grab my book and as I began walking out, I saw something at a desk in the corner of my eye. I turn to see a girl with pitch black hair, face down at the desk.

 

“The hell?”

 

I thought everyone would have left by now. I walk over to her and nudged her on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

   I was a bit concerned since I didn’t get a response, so I shook her just a bit more, finally getting some breakthrough. She lazily looks up at me, a string of drool going down her mouth….classy. Her radiant green eyes cut right into me and shined like beautifully cut emerald, polished and presented for all to see. But, I have never heard of nor seen someone with green eyes before, so the sight of this girl was… mesmerizing. 

 

“Beautiful…” The word slipped right out of my mouth before my brain could even think. 

 

    I mean… her eyes are beautiful, but it’s pretty embarrassing saying it up front. My face goes red, and the girl tilts her head questioningly.

“Oh! It’s nothing. I just came to get my book, then I saw you sleeping, so I came over to wake you up.”

 

She nods her head as if to say “ _ Ah! I see.” _

 

    She wipes off the excess drool, then takes out what looks to be a notebook and begins writing down something onto it. After a few moments, she brings her writing up to me so I can see.

 

“ _ Thanks for waking me. I have had a habit of falling asleep pretty easily in class, but I must have been out a lot longer this time  _ :P”

 

She gives a small giggle, and laugh a bit too.

 

“When did you go to sleep last night?”

 

After a few moments of writing:

 

“ _ The same time as I usually do.” _

 

“And what time is that?”

 

_ “About 12:30.” _

 

…..Okay, that’s not right.

 

“That may be the reason you keep falling asleep in class. 12:30 will only give a max of six hours of sleep! You must be groggy as hell in the morning.” I say as I give a good chuckle.

 

“ _ It’s not like I want to stay up that late, my body just sort of does.”  _ She writes and gestures with a shrug.

 

“I see. Say, why is it that you write instead of talk? Are you unable to?”

 

She goes silent for a few moments, then begins writing in her notebook again.

 

“ _ I guess you can say I’m a mute.” _

 

I look at her, a bit confused by what she means.

 

“But you do have a voice. You were able to giggle just a moment ago.”

 

_ “Yes, I can make noise from my mouth, but I can’t speak actual words.” _

 

    Interesting. I wonder how that was caused. There doesn’t seem to be any abnormalities to her. She looks fine, amazing even! So, I doubt she has any type of autism. She is able to write in perfect english, so she doesn’t seem to have any learning disability. so I’m wondering if something happened to her voice in the past…..this is pretty interesting.

 

“I have never heard of your case before. You are able to understand everything I say, but you yourself can’t speak.”

 

“ _ Yeah, Something happened when I was little that lead me to be unable to speak.” _

 

“I see.”

 

    She just sort of stares at nothing for a bit until she springs up, then scribbles something into her notebook.

 

“Are you wondering what time it is?”

 

She frantically nods her head, hoping for a response.

 

“Well, school ended about ten minutes ago, so it’s about 2:35 right now.”

 

I quickly look at my phone to see 2:36PM on the front.

 

“Yeah, 2:36.”

 

She gives a long relieved sigh. She must have thought she was asleep much longer.

 

“So, do you walk home? Or do you have someone pick you up?”

 

A few moments pass.

 

“ _ I walk home most days. My parents usually aren’t back until around 4:00.” _

 

“How far do you live? Sorry for asking so many questions right now.” I give and awkward chuckle.

 

“ _ Oh no, it’s fine! I rarely talk to people at school, so it’s nice to have a conversation with someone.” _

 

    She doesn’t talk to people? Aren’t people curious about her?

 

“ _ I live about three or so miles from here.”  _

 

    Gross. Walking three miles to and from school every day? That sounds terrible.

 

“That does not sound very fun.”

 

“ _ No, not really :P”  _ she writes with a smile and small giggle.

 

“Then….would you like a ride home? Sorry if that sounds weird! You know, since we just met and all.”

 

    Her eyes immediately lit up, then began writing with determination.

 

_ “No! It’s completely fine! If it isn’t too much trouble. Do you mind?” _

 

    I began to burst out laughing. I wasn’t expecting her to agree so quickly!

 

“You sound like you have been waiting for this chance.” I say wiping a tear from my eye.

 

    She began puffing out her cheeks, almost as if she was trying to pout. Too cute.

 

“ _ Well, can you blame me? Three miles can be tough at times!” _

 

“Oh, I know it can be. In middle school, I had to bike five miles to and from school, so I know how you feel.”

 

“ _ Five miles?!” _

 

“Yep, five miles.”

 

“ _ That’s insane! You must be pretty fit then…” _

 

    For some reason, my face began to go red. I mean, I  _ am _ decently fit, and my legs have decent strength because of it, but when she points it out, it just gets me embarrassed. What the hell is up with me today?

 

“A-Anyway, want to get going then?”

 

    She gets up and gives a firm nod. Now I can see that she is pretty short, I would say about 5’5, compared to my 6’1, which makes her appearance all the cuter. With that, me and her begin walking out into the parking lot, where my car awaits. The parking lot was pretty empty at this point, so we won’t have to watch for any coming cars. We open the doors, only to be welcomed by what felt like a splash of heat that was building up the entire day inside the car, right at our face. She flinches and takes a step back.

 

“S-Sorry about that. I forgot to put up the heat covers before going into school today.”

 

    She motions her hand as if to say “ _ It’s fine. Don’t worry about it _ .”

 

    After a few moments, the heat finally dissipated, which gave us an opportunity to get in. We close our doors, and I turn on the engine. I decide to put on some music to lighten the mood.

 

“Is there any kind of music you like?”

 

_ “Well... I have been starting to get into EDM.” _

 

“Really? That’s pretty surprising. I don’t know many people who are into EDM aside from me and my friend Eric.”

 

_ “Is… that a bad thing?” _

 

    I see a slight blush go onto her face. Is she easily embarrassed? I can’t really say anything right now, but still.

 

“Oh it’s fine, I love EDM! I have a whole playlist dedicated to it. Is there anything you want me to play for you?”

 

    She puts her hand on her chin, contemplating what to play.

 

_ “How about The Scholars Word by R3gal? (not an actual artist)” _

 

    Oooooooo, she has good taste.

“Good choice. I have the album for him riiiiight….here.”

 

_ “You have his entire album of Rhyme and Reason?!” _

 

“Why yes, I do. I happen to be a big fan of R3gal.”

 

    It was like she began bouncing in her seat like a child, with a small squeal leaking from her mouth from excitement. I put on The Scholars Word, and she slowly began to relax into her seat.

 

“So, I’m guessing you will be giving me directions?”

 

    She gives me an small affirming nod, focusing her attention on the song being played. The calming harmony of piano and the subtle hints of electro beats in the background make for an overall very soothing song.

 

“Alright, when I get to a street I need to turn, just point at the sign and turn your hand left or right, okay?”   
  


Another subtle nod, already taken by the music.

 

    I shift my car into drive, and we make our way to her house. Do things usually go this smoothly? I mean, I just met this girl this afternoon, yet we are listening to music in my car like we have done it for years. I have never gotten along with someone this easily before!

 

    After about fifteen minutes and four R3gal songs later, we finally make it to her house, and I’m pretty sure my jaw dropped at the sight of it. Her house looked as modern as it did look expensive, almost like one of those luxury houses up in the hills of california.

 

_ “Thank you very much for driving me home! That was very kind of you. :) “ _

 

“No problem! Just ask me again if you want another ride home, alright?”

 

    Then, she gave me a big smile, a genuine smile that I don’t often see, a completely content smile. It felt as if my world had frozen for what felt like hours, even though it was just a moment. My heart felt like it had just skipped a beat.

 

_ “Right!” _

 

    Before she got out of the car, I couldn’t help but think something isn’t right. What is it?..... Oh!

 

“Wait. Before you go, would you mind giving me your name? I forgot to ask you that in the classroom.” 

    I just picked up someone who I didn’t even know the name of! How does that happen?! I see the girls face turn a bright red, then quickly turns away from me. She gets her notebook and begins writing for about thirty seconds, then turns to me.

 

_ “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it to hide it, I just forgot to tell you. Now that you say it, it’s kind of embarrassing that I didn’t say it sooner… sorry again”. _

 

“Don’t worry about it too much.”

 

    With her face still red, she turns away to write, then back at me again.

 

_ “My name is June. what might yours be?” _

 

“I’m Louis, but my friends just call me Lui.”

 

    She shines that beautiful smile at me one last time.

 

_ “I’m happy to meet you, Louis.” _

 

“I’m happy to meet you too, June.”


	2. Now, how do I explain this?

Well, that was an interesting time. I thought that today was just going to be the average, run-of-the-mill school day filled with lectures and nothing happening after, but this was a pleasant surprise! I wonder if I can find her again tomorrow? Wait… does she have any classes with me? I remember hearing the name June in one of my classes once before. As my mind drifts on my way home, I feel my phone begin to vibrate. I take out my phone to see my dads name on it.  
*Beep*

“Hello?”

“Where are you right now? Your mother is about to make dinner.”

“Don’t we eat later than this? It’s only 3:10.”

“Your mother is working earlier today.” he says with a hint of irritation.

“I see. Well, I won’t be gone too much longer. Sorry about me being out longer, I just drove a friend home from school.”

I can call her a friend, right? I would say she fits the criteria for one.

“Got it.”

He then abruptly hangs up the phone without saying goodbye. I hate when he does that.

The ride home wasn’t too bad. The weather changed pretty quick from leaving from school to leaving June’s house, but it was nice, and the wind felt cool, but not cold; it was calming, in a way.

I finally make it make it home, just in time for dinner to start. The aroma of the food immediately hit me as soon as I walked through the door. On the menu today was Goulash with tortilla bread on the side, a nice filling meal after a long day. As we took our seats and began to eat, my dad turns to me.

“So, who was the friend you took home? A guy? A girl? Do we know them?”

“Right off the bat, huh? Her name’s June. I just met her recently.”

I would rather not say I just met her today after school.

“June, huh? You like her?”

“Nathan, don’t pester Louis like that.” my mom interjects.

“Oh, what’s the harm? I’m only curious.” my dad replies with a slight grin.

“So, do you like her?” He continues.

“Well… it’s not like I dislike her at all.”

I’ll need more time to get to know her before I have a definite answer.

“So, Louis, what is she like?” My mom asks curiously.

“Man, you guys seem pretty damn curious about someone I just met.” I say with accidentally added snark, which seems to irk my dad.

“Listen, we are just asking about her. We rarely get to know about the friends you have, so there’s no need to get snippy.”

“Yeah, fair enough… sorry about that.”

I take in a breath, then take a spoonful of the goulash.

“Well, I would say she’s pretty unique. She is actually a mute, so she only communicates by writing in her notebooks.”

I hear a small ‘ooooo’ from my mom.

“Even though she can’t actually speak, she has a lot to say, so she’s really fun to talk to. It seems we both have the same taste in music, too.”

I take a few moments to collect my thoughts.

“And her eyes… her eyes are something else.”

“How so?” my dad questions, with an even wider grin than before.

“Her eyes are dark green, like a luscious grass field, or like bright peridot. I’ve never seen something like that before.”

“Well aren’t you the poet?” my dad snickers.

“You’ve always had a way with words, even as a kid.” my mom chimes in, with a small giggle following her reply.

“Well I just can’t help it! It’s just the way my mind words things....” I say as I feel a blush come over my face. My dad gives a laugh at my response.

“Don’t worry, we’re just giving you shit, no harm meant. But about her eyes; green eyes are pretty rare to humans, I would say only 2% of the entire population actually has it. You found yourself a good one Louis!”

I punch my dads arm as he gives another self congratulating laugh.

After that… “conversation”, we finally finish eating, I thank my mom for the food, then head to my room. I close the door behind me, then plummet onto my bed. I didn’t think today would be so tiring. Even though I just met her, I hope I can see June again tomorrow. I spend the rest of my time finishing up some homework, then headed online to play some games with my friends until night came around. With eyes drowsy, and mind fuzzy, I crash once more into my bed, then fall asleep, actually anticipating the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but I'll try and make it longer on the next one.


End file.
